Hunger
by kat-chanlovessushi
Summary: Her brother is dead and Orihime intends to find the man responsible. While searching she uncovers a dark society hidden among the vast population. Suddenly, she must learn to live a secret. A life under the watchful eyes of Ulquiorra Schiffer. A vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunger**

Summary: Her brother is dead and Orihime intends to find the man responsible for his death. While searching she uncovers a dark society hidden among the vast population. Her life is changed and suddenly she must learn to live a secret. A life under the watchful eyes of Ulquiorra Schiffer. A vampire.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

_

* * *

_

_Paris_

_December 25, 1774_

The streets were alive with energy. Activity filling the little alleyways as small fires set the icy air warm with laughter and music. The cold doing little to stop people from having a marvelous time. Stumbling drunkards fresh from the taverns sang merry tunes while over painted prostitutes beckoned them for a good night. Down one alley music echoed through the air as people danced in ceremonial fashion. Their clothes draped carelessly around their bodies, undisturbed by the cold night. Orihime walked carefully down the street. Her figure making its way strategically through the crowds as she pulled a thin shawl closer to her body.

Her voluptuous figure had always given her unwanted attention and ignoring the suggestive calls from her drunken male counterparts Orihime turned into a small alleyway. The damp air sending icy stabs of pain into her lungs as she breathed in. Turning around to make sure no one was following Orihime pushed open a wooden door. A small sign marked "Urahara Shop" in worn out letters decorating the top. Although you couldn't tell from the outside, this shop was one of the most notorious and famous among the black-market. It's prestige reaching far into underground crime.

Entering, Orihime's eyes quickly scanned the contents of the store. Her eyes adjusting to the dim light provided by a candle at the far end of the room. She looked around, noticing the various exotic objects scattered throughout the shelves of the shop. Walking to the front cautiously, Orihime brought a trembling hand to the counter. Hitting a silver bell as its chime echoed throughout the room. Pulling her shawl closer and even making sure her auburn hair was still covered, Orihime waited patiently for the man she had come to see. Soft footsteps alerted her to the door on her right and Orihime had to stop herself from gasping at the sight that welcomed her.

Orihime had heard many stories about the man named Urahara Kisuke. Born half-French half-Japanese, Urahara was as mysterious as his shop. When asked about him she would always get the "hush hush" and a quick word followed by a, "but you didn't here it from me." Now as Orihime greeted this man she couldn't help but stifle a laugh. He wasn't anything she had expected.

Light skinned with messy sand colored hair and gray eyes was not the most unusual thing about him. No. What Orihime found to be quite hilarious was the fashion in which he was dressed. Wooden sandals and a dark shirt with matching pants was hardly the norm in Paris. What was more unusual was the black coat that hung lazily over his shoulders and the white diamond pattern that wrung itself around the bottom half. Now as he walked halfway across the room to stand in front of her Orihime couldn't help but smile.

"Bonjour ma Cherie! My name is Urahara Kisuke!" Tipping his head in greeting Urahara placed a chaste kiss on Orihime's right hand before pulling out an elaborate fan to cover the bottom portion of his face, "What can I do for you today?"

Letting out an embarrassed laugh and blushing slightly Orihime cleared her throat.

"He..he..he..well I was told that you could help me find someone I was looking for." Snapping his fan shut Urahara let out a welcoming smile.

"Ahh…and who told you this Cherie?" The creepy smile that entered Urahara's face reminded Orihime just who and what this man was capable of.

_I have to be brave…for Sora_, she thought. Gaining her courage Orihime reached into her pocket to pull out a small velvet brown bag. Placing it gently in Urahara's outstretched hand.

"I can pay you this now. When I find the person I'm looking for I'll pay you double that amount." Seeming satisfied by the contents Urahara placed the coins in his pocket before turning a friendly smile towards her.

"And who exactly," Urahara looked slightly passed her shoulder before smiling at her once again, "is it that you are looking for Miss-"

"Oh!" Orihime blushed slightly, embarrassed at her own manners. "Orihime…Orihime Inoue." A noise behind her caused her to jump and Orihime turned, squinting her brows in worry. _Was someone there? _As if reading her thoughts Urahara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Merely a mouse Miss Inoue! Why don't we go into my office hmm?" Orihime smiled politely before following him. The uneasy feeling of being watched attacking her thoughts.

"Mr. Urahara you wouldn't happen to have little blue space men in the shop watching us would you?" Orihime stared up at him curiously. As if he himself was about to turn into an alien and attack her.

"What a silly question to ask Miss Inoue." He let out an amused chuckle before his gaze swept over her. "I can assure you that your privacy is quite safe here. Now please, sit." Nodding, Orihime sat down in the chair he had pulled out for her. His figure taking a seat directly in front of her.

"Now onto business!" He looked at her expectantly, interlocking his fingers in a relaxing manner.

"R-right!" Taking out a folded piece of paper from her pocket Orihime smoothed out the small parchment before placing it on the table. A name scribbled hastily in black ink written on the front.

"I need you to find this man." Orihime wrung her hands together. She was nervous. She didn't know if anyone could find the man she was looking for, but she had to try.

"And why," Urahara looked at the paper darkly before folding it and handing it back to her, "do you want to find this person Miss Inoue?" Orihime looked at him in surprise, her eyes widening. She hadn't thought he was going to ask her.

"W-Well…, " she began hesitantly. _What should I say? Should I tell him the truth?_ The man in front of her laughed before waving his fan in an apologetic gesture.

"Forgive me," Urahara grinned handsomely at her, "its just not often I get someone in here asking for _him._" Orihime nodded in understanding before looking at him squarely in the eye. Her reserve unfaltering.

"Can you find him?" Urahara looked at her carefully before sighing. His posture taking one of defeat before answering her softly.

"Of course. Give me one week."

Orihime smiled, "Thank you." Standing up and heading towards the door, Orihime failed to notice the look that crossed Urahara's face.

"Miss Inoue a word of caution?" Orihime paused before looking over her shoulder at him. Her hand placed lightly on the doorknob.

"Yes?" she asked. Urahara paused before staring at her seriously. His finger thrumming gently against the table.

"The man you are looking for is dangerous. I can find him but I heed you to stay away."

Orihime gripped the handle tightly, her steady voice even surprising her, "I know."

With that she left. Her figure moving gracefully across the store until she was again out into the cold air. Her dress doing nothing to stand against the frigid weather. The wind picking up her hair and causing a loud gasp of surprise.

"It's so cold!" Squeezing her eyes shut Orihime let out a deep sigh. Going over the events of the night in her mind rapidly. _It happened so fast. _Shaking her head Orihime let out an uneasy laugh. Encouraged not to let what the man with the wooden sandals said get to her. Slapping her cheeks and smiling, Orihime set out into the night. Celebrations still resounding in the distance.

Unaware that a pair of green eyes was watching her…

* * *

Ulquiorra watched the woman come out of the shop carefully. Noticing the way her gray eyes lit up in worry and the way her eyebrows scrunched together in thought. _Strange_. While observing her from the shadows of the shop he noticed she had carried herself with such purpose. Not a hint of doubt or regret in her endeavor. Now however, she seemed an entirely different person. She seemed _weak. _

_Pathetic, _he thought. _This is why humans are trash. _

Ulquiorra continued to watch the petite woman. Following closely behind as she weaved her way through the crowded streets of Paris. Her bright hair glowing against the moon light and making it easy to track her. She had caught him by surprise. The drop of her name in the dirty shop he had come to for his dinner had caught his attention. So much that for a split second he had almost given up his place of hiding. Almost. The rush of adrenaline that had spiked through the woman's veins when she heard him had sent a whirl of excitement that disgusted him. He was past the primal urges the weak of his kind went through. He no longer felt the need to feed, the hunger to consume. The only reason he drank blood to survive. The fact that this woman had initiated anything out of him was revolting.

She was trash. A human. Filthy.

Yet she possessed a hint of value. Orihime Inoue. Sora Inoue's little sister. His target.

Ulquiorra followed her unperturbed. His green eyes emotionless as he trailed behind her.

He would follow her. He would catch her and then, he would bring her to Las Noches. His domain.

* * *

Oh geez. I already know I'm going to be tortured for this. Months without reviewing my other story and suddenly I pop out with this bizarre thing. For those of you who read my other work, I'm sorry! Ive had a huge case of writers block and have been super busy with school and work. If that doesn't appease you I hope writing this story will. Alas, I have been affected by vampire syndrome. This story popping into my head and managing to wedge itself in there until I got it out on paper. Therefore, voila! I hope you enjoy!

As a side note. Since the time line is in 1774 this will be AU. And no, I do not intend to make all the characters Japanese like they are in Bleach. Some will be like Urahara, I just couldn't help but dress him in his traditional Japanese clothing. However, I don't intend to make Ulquiorra or Orihime Japanese. You'll have to find out what Ulquiorra is later! ;) Points if you can guess!

As always please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! I didn't think I'd get such great reviews! Thank you guys so much! It's good to know you find this story interesting. It's really inspiring! Thank you! I hope I can keep up your interest, anyways please enjoy!

P.S.: I changed the rating to M because some cussing and mild violence occurs. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Paris

September 21, 1769

"He's dead."

Sora Inoue looked grimly over his shoulder. A sigh escaping his lips as he checked the vital signs of his patient again. One, two, three, nothing.

Slumping back and rubbing his eyes tiredly, Sora jotted down the time and date into a small journal. Shutting the cover before glancing briefly at the man standing in the doorway.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sora asked, suspicion laced in his voice. The man at the door smirked devilishly.

"I heard you were performing a surgery."

Sora paused briefly before turning his attention back onto his work. Picking and placing the tools he had used securely back into a black leather bag.

"He had influenza," Sora stated, wiping a red substance onto a handkerchief, "I was hoping to drain some of the virus from his blood."

The man at the doorway didn't respond. His eyes trained intently on Sora's back. Or more specifically, the blood that collected in the small bowl by the bed. Seconds ticked by. The only noise coming from a grandfather clock residing in the corner. Its wooden frame dominating in the small room.

"I should be going," Sora muttered, pulling on his coat and hat hastily. His focus directed straight ahead as he walked towards the door. Intent on ignoring the man as he passed.

"You don't wish to help me," the man stated matter-of-factly.

Sora paused, turning his head slightly. Chills running down his spine at the mans cold eyes. Knowing that behind the mans smiling mask lay the face of a monster. Sora looked down. His hand gripping the handle of his bag tightly.

"Of course not," his voice coming out as a harsh whisper, "I could never commit murder."

"Ahh, but that is where you are wrong."

Sora waited. The mans eyes piercing into him.

"Don't you see doctor?" the man continued, an amused chuckle escaping his lips. "You already have."

Sora slammed the door shut behind him. His face one of horror. Disgust leaking from his body and causing bile to rise up his throat. His fingers digging painfully into his face as he shut his eyes in shame. Fierce tears threatening beneath them.

_What had he done? _

* * *

Paris

December 25, 1774

Orihime didn't like Paris. When she was younger perhaps. When the thought of the golden city had excited her adolescent mind. Fantasies of finding her fairy tail love like that of the ones in her books making her swoon in anticipation. Her bouts of anger towards her brother whenever he visited making her seething with jealousy. Of course, that was before reality struck.

The corruption, murder, and prostitution that seemed to radiate off the city in waves caused a great sense of nausea when she first arrived. The smell that seemed to permeate all around the city clinging to everything it came into contact with. Coating her like a second skin.

Sighing, Orihime continued to stare at the fireplace in front of her. Her eyes hauntingly beautiful as they reflected off of the fire. A million thoughts racing through her troubled mind.

_Can I trust Urahara? He seems competent, even friendly, but trustworthy? _Orihime bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing in contemplation. Her eyes reflecting the inner turmoil she was facing.

"ORIHIME!"

Orihime let out a startled gasp. Surprise donning her troubled features as she looked up from her position on the sofa. Her eyes immediately recognizing her friends scowling face.

"Y-Yes Tatsuki?" she asked nervously. Orihime knew it was only a matter of time before Tatsuki found out she had snuck out of the house again. With all the activity going on around the city the only question remaining was when, and apparently, that was now. Orihime shrunk down into her seat. Trying her best to make herself seem smaller as Tatsuki stalked over to her.

"Why did you go?" Angry brown orbs stared down at her accusingly. A look of hurt, sadness, and anger flashing across her face.

"I-" Orihime started to say.

"I told you it was dangerous to go outside at night by yourself!" Tatsuki yelled, cutting her off. "And on today of all days! You could've been hurt! Or worse-" Tatsuki stopped, her voice trailing off as she finally took in Orihime's appearance. Her eyes widening in concern as she knelt in front of her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worry etched into her voice. The anger that was there dissipating in seconds. Her hands moving to grasp Orihime's softly, squeezing them.

"I'm fine," Orihime replied, laughing reassuringly. "Just a little tired I guess." Orihime wasn't lying. She _was_ tired from church and food preparations earlier that day. She just didn't want to tell Tatsuki about her meeting with Urahara. At least not yet. Not until she had the information she needed.

Not buying it, Tatsuki just sighed and shook her head. A frown decorating her boyish face. Mouth opening and closing as if to say something but deciding against it.

"Orihime-" she started.

Orihime felt her whole body tense up. Her eyes darting to their intertwined fingers before lifting her right hand up. Guilt forming from causing her best friend to worry so much.

_I'm sorry Tatsuki…_

"Look! I'm fine!" Orihime assured cheeringly. A bubbly grin on her face as she shook her hand in the air, "See! No broken bones!" Tatsuki nodded. A small frown still adorning her face.

"Well you must be hungry," Tatsuki said standing up, "Let me get you some of the left over mince pie from earlier." Orihime's stomach grumbled in response.

"Ahhh," she answered. A dark blush staining her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Your such a child," Tatsuki teased, smirking wide. Orihime blew out her cheeks.

"I am not!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Sure, sure," Tatsuki replied amusingly, her hand patting Orihime's head affectionately, "I'll be right back with the pie."

Orihime pouted, "Your so mean sometimes Tatsuki." Receding laughter was all that answered her and Orihime smiled. Glad her friends mood was better. _And I was so careful this time to, _she thought disappointingly.

Orihime remembered the first time she had left without telling anyone. It was the day she learned about her brothers disappearance. Her figure flying out the door as she ran outside into the cold night. Returning hours later to a frantic Tatsuki. Soaked to the bone, tired, and clothes caked in mud.

Tatsuki's pale stricken face and shaking body as she hugged her tightly the only thing Orihime remembered before passing out. Yes. It was hard to live that down.

Laying down with her legs drawn up to her side, Orihime began to drift towards sleep. Exhaustion making her vision blurry as she fought to keep her eyes open. A pair of striking green eyes the last thing she saw before sleep consumed her.

* * *

Ulquiorra stared down at the sleeping girl impassively. Her auburn tresses fawning out around her like a halo. His impression of her lowering by the second at how open she was. _Careless, _he thought.

"Mmmm," Orihime murmured. Her lips parting softly as she sighed. Her head turning away from him. The movement exposing her long delicate neck. Ulquiorra paused, his eyes flicking to the pale flesh before reaching out. His fingers grazing over her neck softly before pulling a long strand of the woman's hair between his fingers.

It would be so easy he thought. To just reach out and wrap his hands around her neck. Squeezing the life out of her with his fingertips. If not for orders she would have been dead long ago. Dead, among the other useless creatures he deemed trash.

Ulquiorra reached into his vest. The soft silky strands he held falling out of his hand instantly. His gaze falling to her small wrist, hanging limply off to the side. Her other hand nestled neatly against her chest as she breathed.

Ulquiorra reached down. His long fingers careful not to touch the woman's soft skin.

"S-Sora…" Orihime whispered. Her head turning to face Ulquiorra again. Her face pained as wet tears slid down her cheeks. Ulquiorra's stoic appearance remained unmoved. He didn't understand why humans held onto such feelings called emotions. They were unnecessary. His need for them lost long ago when he turned. The anger and depression he felt numbing as time went by.

Soft approaching footsteps alerted Ulquiorra and he stood up. His figure departing towards the window. Disappearing as Tatsuki stepped inside.

He watched observantly from outside the window. Hidden among the shadows against a building as the woman named Tatsuki pulled a blanket over the auburn haired woman. Her eyes looking around the room before leaving. Unknowing to his presence. The wind picked up and tousled his black tresses. His figure disappearing into the night.

* * *

Orihime awoke with a start. Her body aching from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in. The fires remains nothing but black ashes.

"What time is it?" she said aloud to herself. Covering her mouth as a yawn escaped her lips. Her eyes squinting from the sun. Its light peeking its way past the drawn curtains. Orihime looked down at her wrist, a light catching her eye.

Her eyes widened in surprise. A loud gasp falling from her lips as she held up her hand wonderingly. A beautiful silver bracelet adorning her wrist.

"Wow," she said awed. It was breathtaking. Fitted perfectly, the bracelet gleamed against the sun. Its high quality obvious to anyone who saw it. _It must be from Tatsuki_, she thought happily. Promising herself to thank her friend later for the gift. Stretching, Orihime moved to stand up. Her stomach growling in protest.

"Oops..." Orihime blushed, putting a hand over her stomach. _That's right_, she thought, _I fell asleep before Tatsuki had come back with food_. Orihime looked down at herself. Frowning at her appearance while sighing. _I need to change first,_ she thought.

Entering her room, Orihime noticed a small basin filled with fresh water waiting for her. She smiled. She truly was lucky. Being able to clean herself was a luxury most people couldn't afford. Let alone the fresh water. Smiling contently, Orihime began to undress. Peeling off the outer gown and petticoat that stuck to her body. Running a washcloth down her body, Orihime relinquished the feel of being cleansed. The water soothing her tired muscles.

Powdering her hair to get the oils out, Orihime let her hair fall down naturally. Bangs falling to frame her face. Pulling on a white chemise dress with plain sleeves and a dark blue narrow sash, Orihime made her way out into the hall. Her footsteps quiet as she walked past the kitchen.

"Snuck out again?" whispered a woman disbelieving.

"Yes," replied a robust woman mockingly, "apparently Lady Tatsuki threw a field day."

"Our poor mistress," said another woman sadly, "always because of Lady Orihime."

Orihime walked by pretending not to notice. The women's voices echoing in the kitchen as they stood huddled in the corner. Their backs to Orihime as they prepared food for the day. Orihime spotted some bread. Its aroma wafting its way up to her nose as she passed. Her stomach grumbling in annoyance. _I'm sorry!_, Orihime whispered to herself. Clutching her stomach as she opened the door to outside, _I promise to get you some food right away._

Walking down a labyrinth of alleyways Orihime came out into a marketplace. Stalls aligning the street with various objects and foods. _Yummy,_ Orihime thought. Smiling, Orihime excused herself as she made her way past a group of heavily scented women. Their tall wigs and elegant gowns looking out of place in the market area. Buying some bread and cheese, Orihime crossed the street into an alley. Her ample breasts and hourglass body earning her the attention of a group of men standing in the corner. Their appearances dirty with soot and grime. Orihime tried to sidestep them. Their figures cutting her off from her tracks.

"Hey girlie," one of them said. His teeth rotten as he leered down at her, "how about spending some time with us?" Orihime recoiled.

"N-No thank you," Orihime replied politely. Trying again to outmaneuver them.

"Haha, I don't think so honey," one of them said. His hand reaching out and blocking her path. His hand coming out to rest on her shoulder.

Orihime threw his hand off, "Don't touch me!" she yelled disgusted.

"Ohh," replied a man with long scraggly hair mockingly, "looks like we have a fighter in this one." His friends laughed. Their putrid breath blowing into Orihime's face and making her gag.

"Stop," she said defiantly. Her stare causing the men to laugh harder.

The one with the scraggly hair reached out to grab her and Orihime reacted by kicking him in the shin. Turning around to run.

"OUCH!" he screamed, grasping his foot in pain, "THAT FUCKING BITCH! GRAB HER!"

Orihime yelled. Their hands grabbing her and covering her mouth as she struggled. Orihime shut her eyes, a scream dying on her tongue as a hand violently fondled her breast.

_Somebody help me!  
_

One of the men yelled and Orihime opened her eyes. Shocked as one of the men fell to the ground. A look of surprise on his face as he collapsed. A stunned silence filled the alleyway as everyone looked at the attacker. His figure standing above the man in a relaxed manner. Hands in his breeches as if bored. Orihime's eyes widened in awe. The man was beautiful. His pale skin was unlike anything she had ever seen, almost glowing in the sunlight. Black messy hair and dark green eyes captivating her as he stared. Orihime almost cried out in relief. She was saved.

The three men around her all looked at each other before cussing. Two of them racing towards the man. Orihime tried to scream. Her body struggling as the third man held on to her. The stranger looked indifferent, his hand flying out to catch a raised punch before throwing the man forward with his hand. His body crashing into the wall and falling in a slump. The second man looked shocked before angrily bringing up his fist. Trying to punch but missing. Orihime noticed the guy holding her was cussing. His hand tightening around her neck as she felt something cool press against her skin. Fear traveling down her body.

_This man is going to kill me_, she thought, horrified.

The second man fell to the ground, a strangled noise coming out of his mouth.

"BASTARD!" the man holding her yelled angrily. His teeth clenching as he pressed his knife into Orihime's skin. Orihime gasped in pain, her blood trickling down the side of her neck.

"Don't come any closer ya' hear?" the man yelled out frantically, "or else ill cut up her pretty face."

Orihime tried her best not to move. The pain from the cut making her grimace. She shut her eyes, trying her best not to cry as tears threatened beneath them. Suddenly the grip on her neck loosened and Orihime dropped down. Her eyes widening in shock and terror as she looked up. The strangers arm piercing through the mans chest before throwing his limp body across the alley. His piercing stare coming to rest on her as she felt herself freeze.

"Who are you?" Orihime whispered frantically. Horror at what she had just witnessed making her want to vomit. The bile rising to her throat and causing her to hack what little food she had in her body onto the ground.

"Woman," he said devoid of any emotion, "you will come with me."

* * *

Wooh! Long chapter! Wow, that was a lot. Took me a couple of days to go over everything I wanted to cover in this chapter. haha. Just to clarify a few things, the beginning with Orihime's brother is just a small insight to what happened in the past. Ill probably be putting one of those in every few chapters so sorry if you don't like them. I tried really hard on this chapter so I hope you guys liked it! :)

Anyways please review, I could really use the insight! Thanks~!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It made me so happy to know that you enjoyed reading my story! I'm so so sorry about the overdue update! I just got done with finals and finally found a moment to write this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the long update! Please hang in there. I hope you all continue to read my story and I hope I meet your expectations. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

* * *

"Who are you?" Orihime whispered frantically. Her eyes landing on the mangled body across the alley before covering her mouth. Vomit covering the floor as she gagged.

"Woman," Ulquiorra said devoid of any emotion, "you will come with me."

Orihime dug her nails into the muddied ground. Her keeled over body shaking as tears flowed down her porcelain cheeks. Her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the gruesome scene before her.

Ulquiorra examined her closely. Unfazed by her reaction, or by the bloodied innards that lay just a few feet away. The hand he used to pierce through his enemies body hanging loosely by his side covered in blood. His sensitive nose picking up the foul odors now accumulating in the alleyway.

_Disgusting,_ Ulquiorra thought.

"Woman," he repeated taking a step forward.

Sensing his movement Orihime looked up. Her grey eyes wide with fear. Her body shrinking back until it was flush against the stone wall behind her.

"W-What do you want with me?" she replied stammering. Her white dress now soiled by the different fluids covering the ground. The blood from her wound dripping down her neck slowly. Its red tint gleaming dangerously against her pale skin.

Ulquiorra paused before taking another step. His eyes focused directly on her own. His mouth set into a firm line as he approached her.

"I have business with you," he answered.

Orihime looked around frantically for a way to escape. Her eyes darting to the left as she gauged the distance to the end of the alley. _I can make it_, she thought determinedly.

"Do not humor yourself human," Ulquiorra said, as if reading her mind.

Orihime stood up, her hands trembling as she held the wall behind her for support. Her body never facing away from him as she rose.

"What-" Orihime paused. Letting out a shaky breath before continuing, "What business do you have with me?"

Ulquiorra stood an arms length away from her. The close proximity of his body making Orihime shiver. A moment of silence passed between them before Ulquiorra spoke. His monotone voice echoing in the alley.

"I've been instructed to bring you to my domain. Aizen wishes to speak with you."

Orihime gasped in surprise. Her heart pounding furiously against her chest. The pain in her neck numbing as she froze.

"A-Aizen?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Ulquiorra replied, "Now, come with me woman."

Orihime clenched her right hand into a tight ball against her chest. Should she trust him? Nothing was making sense. How did he know about Aizen? And what about Urahara?

Orihime shook her head. Confusion and shock not allowing her to think clearly. She bit her lip in thought. A few seconds passing by before finally looking up again. Grey eyes clashing with dark green. Ulquiorra's stoic appearance remaining unmoved.

Before she had any time to rethink her decision Orihime used all of her strength to push against him. Sending Ulquiorra a few feet back as she ran. Her breath coming out hurried and haggard as she gasped for air. The end of the alleyway coming into view.

She was almost safe. Almost home. She could make it.

Orihime's eyes widened in shock. A loud gasp falling from her lips as a sharp pain exploded behind her head. Her vision going black as she began to fall. Large arms surrounding her body as darkness consumed her.

Ulquiorra adjusted the unconscious woman in his arms carefully before turning back into the alleyway. The sweet scent of blood invading his senses as he held her. His mouth forming into a thin line as he watched the blood trickle slowly down her neck.

_Useless_

He stared for a second longer before turning his attention back onto the dirty alley. Four bodies the only remains in the quiet street as he disappeared along the top of the city. His figure a blur.

* * *

"Mmmmm," Orihime let out a soft moan as she stirred. A cold draft of air causing her to shiver as her eyes fluttered open. Hushed voices and frantic footsteps disturbing her peaceful sleep. Her mind still in a state of haze as she blinked.

_What happened? _she thought tiredly.

A dull throb in the back of her neck caused Orihime to sit up quickly. Black spots invading her vision and causing her to grasp her head in pain as she groaned.

Memories of what transpired rushing back to her as she opened her eyes in panic. Surprise entering her face as she stared into the contents of her own room.

_What? _She thought confused. Was it all a dream? No, it couldn't have been. But then, why was she here? Orihime looked down at herself and then around the room. A fresh, clean chemise hugging her curves and everything in the same condition as it was before she left.

_What's going on? _she thought in alarm.

"LADY ORIHIME!" The worried face of a plump maid rushed to Orihime's side. Pushing her down into the bed and pulling the cover over her.

"You mustn't move around mistress!" the maid exclaimed, "You slipped down the stairs and fell unconscious. If you move around your injuries might get worse!"

Orihime only nodded. A look of doubt and relief entering her features.

"The stairs?" Orihime asked dubiously, "And does Tatsuki know about this?"

"No, no m'lady!" the maid replied hurriedly. Smoothing over the sheets and tucking her in, "We didn't want to worry her."

"Thank you," Orihime whispered appreciatively.

The maid paused briefly before fluffing a pillow, "There is no need to thank m'lady. It is my job to ensure the safety of your well-being."

Orihime smiled gently. _Perhaps it was all a dream_, she thought happily.

"I will bring some food up shortly," the maid said bowing, "please try to get some rest before that m'lady."

The door clicked softly and Orihime closed her eyes. Exhaustion taking hold of her body and making her sigh. _Maybe I should sleep_, she thought tiredly.

"Your awake," a voice droned. The familiar footsteps coming to rest at the end of her bed.

Orihime sat up in surprise.

"But I-" Orihime shook her head in disbelief, wincing slightly, "I imagined you…"

Ulquiorra slid his finger against the edge of her bed slowly. Examining the rich quilt before placing his hands coolly in his pockets.

"You did not imagine me. Did I not properly explain myself earlier woman?" Ulquiorra stated.

"That didn't happen," Orihime mumbled in denial.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. His frown deepening. He was getting tired of these games.

"I will not repeat myself."

Orihime clenched her fists. Her mouth opening to protest.

"You will not speak," Ulquiorra said cutting her off, "the next word out of your mouth will be yes. Anything else and-" Ulquiorra paused to stare at her. The air in the room suffocating as he spoke, "-I will not hesitate to harm everyone in this estate. If you wish for their safety I suggest you think about your actions."

Orihime shut her eyes. Fierce tears burning behind them as she nodded. Her clenched fists turning white as her body shook.

Ulquiorra took one last glance at the girl before turning towards the door. His coat sweeping behind him as he strode.

"I will be back to pick you up tomorrow. Remember woman, your friends fate, their lives, are in your hands."

The silence that penetrated the empty room engulfed her. The only noise Orihime could hear was the sound of her own breathing as she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. The arms she couldn't even recognize as her own shaking as she held herself. The sun lighting up the room dying out as the moon began to take its place.

Orihime didn't know what to do. How did this man even know who she was? How did he know she was looking for Aizen? None of it made sense to her.

Orihime grasped her head in pain. A headache forming as she bit back a groan. She couldn't go the authorities. Whoever this mysterious man was one thing was certain. He was dangerous. Plus, he was going to take her to Aizen, and wasn't that what she wanted? She could finally learn the truth about her brothers death.

Decision made up, Orihime opened her eyes slowly to look around the room. Calmly removing the sheets that covered her body and moving to sit against the edge of the bed.

"Miss?"

A gentle knock on the door caused Orihime to pause. She had forgotten about the maid earlier. Sighing, Orihime sat back against her pillow. Pulling down her light chemise dress and making sure she was proper before muttering a quick, "Come in."

The door opened and the maid from before entered. Her steps light as she placed a silver platter on the rooms only table. Plucking the elaborate cover off to reveal a steaming helping of food. The sweet aroma filling the room and reminding Orihime just how famished she was.

"When m'lady feels better please eat something," the maid said bowing. Her expression kind as she regarded Orihime.

"It smells delicious, thank you," Orihime replied warmly. Smiling gently at the woman while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The plump woman smiled back before making her exit. Lighting a candle on her way to illuminate the dull room.

Orihime remained seated. Her attention focused on the candle flickering against the floral wallpaper decorating the walls.

"…and make sure to tell Lady Tatsu…" a shrill voice resounded outside the doorway, its echo becoming dimmer before disappearing completely down the hall. Listening, Orihime waited a second longer before standing up. Taking a seat to finally admire her food.

The intoxicating scent of roast mutton and fresh bread making her salivate in anticipation. Taking her first bite, Orihime sighed in pleasure. A burst of spices, juices, and flavor invading her senses as she chewed.

Rubbing her stomach in satisfaction, while promising herself to never go hungry again, Orihime began fishing out the items she needed to pack. Stuffing a worn trunk full of gowns, toiletries and parchment while glancing at the time. Finished, Orihime turned her attention towards her reflection.

Picking up an elegant comb, Orihime began brushing out the knots accumulating in her hair. Wincing slightly when she accidentally brushed against her neck. Pausing, Orihime gently pulled her hair away. Revealing a thin red line along her neck.

_I wonder who cleaned it_, Orihime thought curiously.

Running her finger along the skin, Orihime's thoughts returned to the green eyed stranger.

_He really is beautiful…_

Shaking her head at the ridiculous thought, Orihime resumed combing her hair. Humming a soft tune as she did so.

"There! All done!" Orihime happily exclaimed. Smiling at her reflection before wrapping a white cap around her head. Tapping her chin in thought, Orihime gasped before grabbing a piece of parchment.

Gripping a quill pen in her hand, Orihime began scribbling down letters in black ink. Her hand dancing gracefully along the parchment before folding and placing it gently against the dresser.

Smiling once more at her reflection, Orihime blew out the only remaining light before laying down.

The sound of crickets resounding outside her window lulling her into a deep sleep as she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Paris_

_December 27, 1774_

Ulquiorra was always very solitary. Years of being a vampire had taught him that life moved forward regardless if he chose to keep in contact with humans. He saw no need in learning their likes or dislikes because the moment he turned his back they were already dead. Twelve feet underground. Their carcasses rotting away until flesh was nothing more than the dirt surrounding it.

Glancing to his auburn haired companion, Ulquiorra stuck out his hand, signaling for the carriage to stop. His eyebrow rising slightly at the puff of air Orihime let out when they came to a standstill. Her eyes glancing over to him before quickly looking away. A small blush and bite of her lip the only indication she was affected by his presence.

She had succeeded to ignore him the entire time they traveled. The moment she entered the compartment she had followed by avoiding his gaze and staring outside the window. Her hands fidgeting against the material of her light gown. The only conversation forming between the two erupting when she had asked for his name.

His emotionless voice answering her coolly, "Ulquiorra."

She had then nodded her head, thanked him, and then proceeded to stare out the window.

Ulquiorra was only slightly impressed by her composure. She had managed to stay within his presence without warranting any fuss. Her defiant yet strong attitude sparking an interest in him. On numerous accounts he found himself examining her. If he was still human he could say she was rather appealing. The full ample curve of her breasts, slim waist, and red voluptuous lips stirring a lust he never experienced. However, he noticed her physical features weren't the only thing that interested him.

She had proven a challenge to him. The rebellious nature she showed in the alley and in her room something Ulquiorra had never dealt with before. Most interactions Ulquiorra faced with humans resulting in their full cooperation. Yet she was different. And this thought disgusted him.

"Woman," he said, "were here."

Orihime glanced from inside the carriage to his outstretched hand. Examining it as if it was poison before tentatively reaching out. Her delicate fingers touching his palm slowly before stepping out. A blush covering her cheeks as she avoided his gaze.

"W-where are we?" Orihime asked quietly. Her eyes darting to the building in front of her. A sign marked _"The Red Queen"_ hanging loosely above the door.

Ulquiorra ignored her. Walking past before motioning to the carriage driver.

Orihime strung her hands together. Her mouth setting into a small frown before fingering the elegant gown she wore. Perhaps she was overdressed? Saddened by this realization, Orihime followed closely behind. Keeping an arms length away from her silent companion.

"When we get inside do not talk to anyone woman. Do you understand?"

Orihime nodded. Her eyebrows furrowing in understanding. Ulquiorra waited a second longer before pushing open the door. The stench of booze and smoke invading Orihime's senses as soon as they walked in.

"Ohhh~! If it isn't my old friend!" A charismatic man exclaimed approaching them. A wide grin stretching across his face as he greeted Ulquiorra in a friendly manner. The slants of his eyes making it almost impossible for Orihime to see the color of his eyes.

"Not now Gin," Ulquiorra replied stoically.

The man named Gin frowned. A mock hurt expression adorning his face. His white, almost silver tresses falling long around his face.

"Your no fun Ulquiorra," he said pouting.

Orihime watched the two with some amusement. A smile forming at the mans unusual personality.

"Oh! And who do we have here?" Gin asked curiously. Shifting his attention to Orihime. A wide grin forming on his lips as he placed a chaste kiss against her hand in greeting. His fingers brushing gently against her bracelet before standing up fully to introduce himself.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru miss," he said bowing, "it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Before Orihime could respond Ulquiorra stepped in front of her. A heavy silence surrounding them before Gin smirked wider. The tense atmosphere gone in seconds.

"Alright, alright. Your acting as if I'm about to attack your pet kitten," Gin joked, looking over Ulquiorra's shoulder. "I'm sure well meet again Cherie! Until next time." Raising his hand in a goodbye gesture, Gin walked past them out the door. A whistling tune leaving his lips as he passed.

Orihime studied Ulquiorra's back before sighing. _I hope I meet him again. _

"Follow me," Ulquiorra stated dryly. Walking past a group of men who reeked of liquor.

"Right," Orihime muttered. Her eyes trying to take in as much of the small pub before following him up a plane of stairs. The dry boards creaking as they climbed up to a second floor. The hallway they entered consisting of four doors. Two doors on each side. A giant window at the end streaming in the only source of light.

Coming to a stop in front of the last door to the right, Ulquiorra opened it before motioning for her to step inside.

"This will be your room until I make the final preparations for our departure. You are not allowed to leave unless instructed otherwise. I will come along to provide you with your meals."

Orihime looked down, her voice defeated, "Yes sir."

"Your belongings will be sent up shortly," Ulquiorra looked down at her, his hat casting a shadow against his face, "I suggest you get used to this as your new home woman. Remember, you are under my authority now."

Orihime nodded once more. Biting her lip to stop herself from lashing out at him in anger. Ulquiorra's green emotionless eyes betraying nothing as he turned.

She waited for him to close the door before looking around her small room in detest. A desk and wooden chair decorating one corner and a mid-size bed taking up most of the rooms space. A door adjacent to the one she entered led to a small wash area. One window with red curtains and a giant rug the only other decorations she saw.

Orihime walked to the bed before sitting down. Glad it was soft before taking off her heels. A sudden sadness enveloping her as she covered her face. A sob racking her small body.

* * *

Done! For those of you who noticed, I put in a lot of elements that are from the manga. For example, the bracelet and Orihime's conversation with Ulquiorra. Did you notice? :3 However, I dont plan on using any more of their interactions in the manga in my story so sorry. Well as always REVIEW! It seriously makes my day and keeps me going with the story!

Oh and thank you for all the great reviews! For those of you who asked questions you'll just have to wait for them to be answered in the story ;) hehe

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
